


The Problem With Having an Over Protective Brother

by LaheyHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Stora, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyHale/pseuds/LaheyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out about Stiles and Cora. Stiles gets a visit from a not so happy older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Having an Over Protective Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed some fluff after last night's episode. I really like Stora and I felt the need to write some!

Derek paces around his loft worrying at his bottom lip. Where is she? He thinks, for it's been almost four hours since he's last seen her. He worries about his baby sister, even if she is an adult. She had left their loft earlier claiming to be going out to dinner with some friends.

Just as he's about to pick up his phone to call her, the front door bursts open, and Cora walks through with a small smirk on her face.

"Where have you been?" Derek rushes to her, concerned.

"Uh, I was out to dinner with some friends Derek. Nothing to worry about." She replies curtly.

"Yeah, but you were gone for around four hours! What could you have possibly been doing for that long?" Derek asks, starting to get angry.

"I was out with my friends Derek, chill. I wasn't out gallivanting with hunters, so calm down." She rolls her eyes at him and throws her hands up with an exasperated huff. She starts towards the stairs when she sees Peter walking into the room.

"Is that Stiles I smell? Why didn't you tell me my favourite little shit was here?" He chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh, no, Peter. Stiles is not here. Now that you mention it, I smell him too…" He turns towards Cora accusingly, his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Fine, Derek. I was with Stiles, okay?" She sighs, leaning against the railing on the staircase. "We went to dinner and then caught a movie. No big deal."

"Yes, it is a big deal. You've only known this kid how long? A month? Maybe two? How do you know that he has good intentions? Hm?" Derek asks skeptically.

"Derek! He's a good guy! He's not like that." She spats at him, turning to go up the stairs once more.

"I don't like this Cora, I don't like this at all!" He shouts after her, Cora already out of sight.

~•~

"Hey, baby…" He smiles and walks up to her, enveloping her into a hug. "I missed you…"

She smiles up at him, her head still on his chest and her arms around his waist. "I missed you too… Derek kind of went a little crazy last Friday night… He said that he didn't like me seeing you, he basically kept me under house arrest. It's been killing me not being able to see you…" She pulls back, stands on her tip-toes and plants a light kiss right on his lips.

"Why doesn't Derek like you seeing me?" He asks, taking her hand as they start to walk through the snowy streets of the park.

"I don't know… I think he doesn't want to let go of his little sister…." She sighs and smiles sadly. "I don't want him to let go, but I want him to let me do what I want to do and make decisions for myself, you know? I want to be able to make my own choices without him telling me that I should or shouldn't make that choice. I want to be able to hang out with the people that I want to without him watching over everything that I do, and I want to date whoever the hell I want to date without him criticizing my choice."

"I think that you should tell him that, he loves you, so I think that he would be able to respect that. I don't think that you should have to report to him with everything that you do, nor do I think that it's right for him to control most parts of your life." He says, looking up into the sky.

"You would think…" She mutters in response, staring at her feet.

"Hey… Don't let what he said keep there from being an us okay? I want to be with you Cora, I love you…" Stiles says, turning to face her. He looks into her eyes, shining in the early morning sun. Her rosy cheeks, turned red from the wind. He smells the coconut coming off from her hair as it flies in the wind, her perfect chocolate brown hair. He looks down her face to her perfect lips, pink and shiny from the chapstick she was wearing, turned upwards into a sweet smile.

"I love you too, Stiles…" She smiles more, "And I want to be with you too…" He leans down, capturing her mouth in a kiss. She reaches up, wrapping her arms around his neck, taking in the smell that is Stiles. The sweet aroma of Stiles' skin mixed with Armani is enough to drive her mad, and she deepens the kiss, her fingers gripping tight in his hair.

People are staring, but they don't care. All that matters in the world is the two of them, and the love they're showing each other in something as simple as a kiss. Stiles hugs her to his body, heat radiating between them. They are so wrapped up in this passionate display of affection that they don't hear the cough of someone trying to get their attention.

"Excuse me, you two, but I am actually trying to talk to you, do you mind?" They both jump apart, and turn to face Peter Hale, wearing nothing but dark wash jeans and a tight black V-neck.

"How are you not cold?" Stiles asks, furrowing his brow glaring at Peter.

"Stiles, dear, I'm so hot that I don't need a jacket to keep warm." He replies, with a sassy smirk.

"Peter, what are you doing here? Did Derek send you to keep tabs on me?" Cora asks.

"Oh God no honey, don't flatter yourself. I was just talking a walk through the park, and I happened to look over to see my niece and this… uh…Stiles trying to swallow each other's faces." He says, chuckling a little.

"Why don't you scurry along back to the cave where you live, and leave us be." Stiles says, rolling his eyes at Peter.

"I'm sorry, son, but this appears to a public park… However, since I do not wish to see anymore of whatever that was I will be on my way." With a nod of his head, Peter turns and walks away, running a hand through his hair.

Stiles' phone rings then, and he answers it.

"I'm so sorry Cora, but I have to go. Dad needs me down at the station..." He sighs, looking disappointed. "I'll call you later, yeah?" He smiles, planting a light kiss on her lips.

"Okay… I'll talk to you later then." She smiles at him, nods and then shoves him playfully. "Go."

~•~

"Derek, I'm back!" Cora calls as she walks into their loft. She's met with silence, and she calls to him again. "Derek!" No answer. He must not be home.

She goes upstairs and runs a bath.

As she sits in the bath, she thinks about everything, about Stiles, about Derek, about the rest of her family. She realizes that when she first met Stiles was the first time that she had felt truly happy since her family had all died. That he was the first person that she felt alive with, felt like there was more to life with. She realized that she loved him with all of her heart, and that she would never love anyone the same after that.

~•~

"Hey Stiles, uh someone wants to talk to you." His dad says as Stiles walks into his office. He nods towards the chair, where Derek Hale sits. "I'll uh… leave y'all to it then…" The sheriff walks out of the office shutting the door behind him.

"I smell her on you… Right now… Were you with her this morning?" He asks, looking up at Stiles.

"Uh… Yeah, we had coffee and then went to the park." Stiles says.

"Alright, well I want you to know something, you break her heart, I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek says in a very direct tone, his eyes narrowing as he glowers at Stiles.

"I have no plans of ever hurting her… Don't worry about that… I love her more than anything, more than anyone…" He says, with a sense of finality in his tone.

"Good, because you should know that her wolf has chosen you as her mate… She may not even know it yet, but I know… The alpha always knows." Derek says, sighing and rubbing his face with his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I promise… I won't." He says, his voice laced with promise.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you around. Don't do anything that you're going to regret." And with that, Derek gets up and leaves without another word.

~•~

"Stiles… That was… amazing." Cora says, rolling over to lay her head on Stiles' naked chest. "I love you so much."

He rubs his hand up and down her bare back, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Promise me something," He starts, "Promise me that you'll never leave… That you'll stay with me forever…"

"Of course… I promise." She leans up, and kisses him deeply. "Forever and always.

~•~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
